


Tattoo

by 6xqb9u004n



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tattoos, it's rather tame, my feeble attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6xqb9u004n/pseuds/6xqb9u004n
Summary: Even gets a tattoo.





	Tattoo

“I have something to show you,” Even announces one afternoon upon arriving to the Kollektiv. He has a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

Isak, who’s lying on his bed, rolls onto his stomach to face Even. “What? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Even responds, pulling his shirt over his head. He walks over toward the bed, where Isak is struggling to sit up. His hair is messy, his shirt wrinkled — it’s nearly four in the afternoon and it’s obvious he’s just woken up from a nap.

Even stands there, arms out with a slightly proud smile on his face.

“You got a tattoo?” Isak asks, his voice revealing no emotion.

“Well, c’mon. What do you think?” Even twists his abdomen and angles his body toward Isak. Sure enough, there is a brand new, still red tattoo on the side of his slightly bruised ribcage. “Say something,” Even urges, getting impatient.

Isak is silent and looks up into Even’s eyes. He stares at Even, who’s waiting excitedly for his boyfriend’s reaction, for a while. “When did you decide to do this?” Isak finally asks.

“Last nigh — the day before yesterday, last week, last month. Who cares?” Even laughs. Isak looks away and stares at Even’s bellybutton. Even steps closer to his Isak, until they’re legs are bumping against each other, and he can grip Isak by both shoulders and shake him lightly. He tries to look down at Isak, where he can see a hint of worry in his eyes, the terror starting to cloud the boy’s irises.

Even watches Isak blink a few times, trying desperately to relax. Isak’s brow remains furrowed, and Even can’t help but laugh to himself how wonderfully horrible Isak is at trying to seem cool and totally not stressed.

“Did it hurt?” Isak’s attempt at being casual is miserable. _Isak should be grateful he’s so adorable_ , Even thinks, _otherwise his concern wouldn’t be nearly as endearing._

“Of course it fucking hurt; it’s a tattoo,” Even rolls his eyes. “Honestly I don’t think I was supposed to remove the bandage ’til later this evening…” his voice drifts off. He feels Isak’s shoulders are still tense and massages them, before letting his right hand slide up to the side of Isak’s neck, then face. He cups Isak’s cheek and notices his jaw is clenched. _Isak really shouldn’t do that; it’s bad for his teeth._

Still gripping his boyfriend’s face, Even’s thumb gently strokes Isak’s cheek. He feels the side of Isak’s face leaning into his hand and his eyes closing and long lashes fluttering against his thumb. Even tilts Isak’s head up toward him and leans down, pressing their foreheads together and looking directly into Isak’s eyes.

“I’m not ma — I’m fine. You know I’m fine,” Even says quietly but firmly. Isak stares back at him not saying anything, but Even can feel his jaw slacken. “You know I’ve wanted a tattoo for ages. It hurt like a bitch, but the whole time I just kept thinking I can’t wait to show Isak. I hope Isak likes it.”

Isak turns his head slightly so that his nose brushes against Even’s. Then, he breaks free from Even’s grip to get a closer look at Even’s ribcage. “How can I like it? I don’t even know what it is,” Isak grins. “It’s just a bunch of dots and lines!”

“It’s the constellation Gemini, you dummy.”

Isak laughs, “you got a tattoo of my fucking zodiac?”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Even sputters. His fake offense would be more convincing if he weren’t smiling so widely. “You’re the one who was born on the June _21_ ,” he continues. “I thought that would be better than just 21:21. It’s meant to look like two people holding hands.”

“You do know Gemini are twins, right?” Isak says wryly.

“Yes, but since it’s my tattoo, I get to decide what they are. And I decide that they’re us. Even and Isak. Isak and Even.”

“Can I touch it?” Isak asks, probably mesmerized as usual by the smoothness of Even’s slender, pale torso.

Even nods but regrets it immediately when Isak’s strong hand grabs his side with boyish curiosity. “Ow! Ow!” Even yelps dramatically, and Isak lets go immediately.

“Sorry,” Isak smiles cheekily, blushing slightly with embarrassment. He reaches for Even again, this time running his fingers so slowly and lightly over the tattooed area that he’s barely touching him. Even’s skin is a strange mix of purple and blue from the bruising and red from needles. He’s extra sensitive, and Even swears he can feel the pulsating of Isak’s heartbeat through his fingertips. Goosebumps have crept up all over his body, his flesh concerned only with Isak’s touch and not at all with the radiator blasting heat throughout the room.

“It’s pretty sick, huh?” Even asks, saying _sick_ in English. It would’ve sounded much cooler if his voice didn’t crack, but he’s distracted by Isak, who now has one hand on the older boy’s hip while the other has begun to draw circles around Even’s tattoo. Even sucks in his breath and lifts his head toward the ceiling with his eyes squeezed shut, entirely satisfied with his decisions in the past 24 hours.

“It’s pretty sick,” Even can almost hear Isak smirk as he mimics Even’s English. “You know, now that I get a better look at it, your tattoo’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah?” Even’s breathing has becoming irregular and his voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” Isak responds definitively. Even, with his eyes still closed and his head still up, doesn’t notice Isak leaning his head closer and closer to Even’s body until he feels a pair of lips pressing against the center of his chest.

Even doesn’t move, but his body begins to stiffen as Isak continues to kiss his way down and around to the side of Even’s torso. Silence has fallen between them, and the only is sound is Isak’s lips gently hitting then leaving Even’s skin. The tattoo is tender to the touch still, and Even grimaces in pain and pleasure as Isak slowly paces his kisses around the tattoo, then finally directly on it.

 _The kid is demonic_ , Even decides. _He should be arrested and tried for his crimes. Being this much of a tease has to be illegal. Somewhere._ Even’s too engrossed in his thoughts, making a list of possible countries to extradite Isak to, that he doesn’t realize Isak’s hand is tugging at the waistband of his jeans and snaking around to his front.

Even is jolted back to reality when he hears the sound of his belt being undone, metal hitting metal and leather sliding against leather. He looks down and finds Isak already staring up at him. Isak doesn’t stop, leaving a trail of increasingly wet kisses down Even’s chest and abdomen. Isak sneaks a hand around to Even’s back, his palm flat and spread wide against Even’s lower back.

Isak stops moving suddenly, one hand on his back, the other on the button of his jeans, his mouth resting open just under Even’s belly button. His gaze pierces into Even’s and he just sits there, as if frozen.

Even cocks an eyebrow, trying to ignore the aching bulge in his pants. _Has the jury come to a verdict? Yes, your Honor. We the jury find the defendant, Isak Valtersen, guilty of all charges —_

And then, Isak pushes himself off the bed, dropping to his knees and forcing Even to stumble backward a step. Isak doesn’t miss a beat, undoing Even’s button and zipper, before using both hands to pull down Even’s jeans and underwear.

Even feels Isak’s warm, wet mouth wrap around him without hesitation or the need to even try to get him hard. That was taken care of quite some time ago. Even groans as Isak takes in more of him, and he instinctively puts his hand in Isak hair. He combs his finger through Isak’s curly locks, pushing his head forward slightly. Even doesn’t mean to be a dick, but well, it’s hard not to when he’s thinking with his dick. Isak doesn’t object, taking Even further and further.

Isak’s lips finally reach the base of Even’s cock and Even swears he’s hitting the back of Isak’s throat. _This boy should be choking. Why isn’t this boy choking?_ Even tries to focus on his thoughts, tries to think about anything that will delay him from coming in Isak’s mouth right then and there, because Even’s sure this blowjob only started thirty seconds ago and he’d really like to last at least five minutes.

Isak, who must’ve noticed Even getting close already, removes him from his mouth entirely with a slick pop. Even curses in protest, but is grateful nonetheless that Isak has spared him his pride. Isak busies himself with Even’s balls, but this doesn’t long, because Even is guiding Isak’s head upward within seconds. Isak is all too happy to oblige, his mouth slowly making its way up then back down the length of Even.

Even doesn’t even bother trying to think unsexy thoughts. He’s too far gone at this point. He’s getting really fucking close; he can feel it. Isak can feel it too, but this time, instead of stopping, Isak ramps up the speed, his head bobbing rapidly while Even’s hand starts to tighten in Isak’s hair. Even comes rather messily, his body jerking forward and almost collapsing on top of Isak.

“That must’ve been a record,” Isak laughs hysterically, sitting back up on the bed. “Poor Even Bech Næsheim, trying to come in here looking all cool and sexy with his new tattoo, only to end up like this.”

“Oh shut up,” Even grumbles, pulling up his underwear, but ditching his pants. He flops down on the bed next to Isak, who scoots his body over to make room for Even. “Must I remind you of the first time I went down on you?” Even teases. “How long did the mighty Isak Valtersen last then?” Even props himself up on side, leaning against his elbow.

Turning pink in the cheeks, Isak reaches over to kiss Even and to shut him up. _Got him_ , Even can’t help but think before deepening the kiss and letting Isak’s tongue slide into his mouth. They lie like that for a while, kissing and not doing much else.

When they break apart, Isak begins lazily tracing Even’s tattoo with a finger, connecting all the little dots and lines. “I still can’t believe you got a tattoo. Of my zodiac,” Isak smiles goofily. “How… how…”

“Epic and romantic of me?” Even supplies and Isak just smiles wider. “I figured it would be better than getting ISAK tattooed over my ass.” They laugh, their heads naturally curling closer as they do.

This time, Even leans in and kisses Isak, pecking him once and then resting his nose against Isak’s. “I hope this doesn’t mean you expect me to get a matching one.”

“You bet your ass I do.”

_A matching couple’s tattoo. The idea is so disgustingly cheesy and romantic — he loves it so much. Why on earth hadn’t he thought of it sooner?_

Isak groans. “Alright, alright. I think… I think I’d like you to draw something for me then.”

Even looks up at Isak, surprised. “Really?” He used to doodle for Isak all the time — hell, he still does — and Isak would compliment him, but he never believed him, not actually. “I’d really like that,” Even kisses Isak on the forehead, his heart beating so fast and furiously it feels as if it’ll burst any moment.

Isak nods vigorously. “I’d really like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Even's tattoo for reference.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/12/50/e1/1250e156bb9dc8e1897df25b5d6734af--gemini-constellation-tattoo-twin-tattoos.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My first ever SKAM fic, so please let me know how I did. Writing in Even's POV was super fun :)


End file.
